elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog/0.941
Changelog (E) Version 0.941 05/27/2007 Please overwrite the savefile if you're using one from 0.94beta2 or after. Please also have a look at the changes and bugfixes for 0.94beta1 to 3. and additions * Implemented the museum, farm, and shop. For more details, read the book on the ground inside each of these buildings. * Added the bleed status ailment. * When making a wall, the type of wall made is now selectable. * The log window width now scales with the window size. * The Memorization skill now increases stock gains instead of reducing spell stock cost. * The weather will now change. Added the shelter. * Implemented ether disease. * Added house rank. Furniture now comes with a material and a suffix. * The list that scroll of oracle brings up now has the date of generation. * Added some rare equipment types and equipment attributes. * Martial arts accuracy is now decreased if a shield is equipped. * Greatly reduced trap damage. * Added a few types of seeds. * Added a few types of houses. The number of items that can be stored in the house is now different for each type of house. * Scrolls, rods, spellbooks, and potions now have different effects if they are cursed or blessed. (These differences are rather simple in this version.) * Added the harvesting quest. * Other minor fixes and additions. Bugfixes * Fixed the 'z' key getting reset to the default when restarting the game if it were reassigned to some other thing. * Fixed using ranged weapons giving Dual Wield and Tactics skill experience. * Fixed being able to receive Lockpicking experience for opening unlocked doors. * Fixed seeds displaying as kitchen refuse seeds. * Fixed the bug where seeds would not grow properly on a lot of maps. * Fixed the coordinates of items generated on the left edge of the map. * Spellbooks now give Memorization skill experience like they should when they are successfully read. * Fixed the item weight calculation function not getting called after cooking, after handing over an item for a quest, and after harvesting. * Fixed not getting bonus Tailoring skill levels for worshipping Kumiromi. * Fixed divine punishment reducing DV instead of PV. * Fixed artifacts not getting displayed properly in the list of casino rewards. * Fixed changing materials removing the wrong equipment attributes. * Fixed the bug in item rotting. Rotten items can no longer be sold. * Capital and small letters are now properly checked for when entering the character's name during character creation. * Fixed the bug that prevented gene making. * Fixed the bug that sometimes caused a crash when an NPC quaffed a potion of mutation. * Fixed sprites on figures and cards not displaying properly sometimes. * Fixed being unable to learn a new skill from a trainer if it is currently level 0 but is buffed by a spell. * Fixed there being a debug command. It was a dangerous command that deleted all items in the town and made changes to your current inventory. * Fixed some artifacts using the wrong skill. * Fixed items never getting generated with gold as their material. * Fixed the crash that occurred rarely when an NPC moves right after the game is started. * Placed a dummy file inside the save and tmp folders so that they are no longer automatically deleted. * Fixed the crash that occurred when the disc was used. * Fixed the bug that caused speed and luck attribute potentials to increase. * Fixed pets not recovering their health when sleeping. Special thanks: とりのこえさん 名も無き冒険者さん るいすさん Changelog (J) Version 0.941 0207/05/27 0.94beta2以降のデータを使う場合は上書きしてください。 0.94beta1-3の追加と変更・バグの修正情報も併せてご覧下さい。 　追加と変更 * 博物館、畑、店の実装。詳しくは建物内に落ちている本を参照してください。 * 流血の状態異常の追加。 * 壁を作るときに壁の模様も選択できるように。 * ログウィンドウの横幅の長さは画面サイズに比例するように。 * 暗記のスキルは、魔法ストックのコスト減少から、ストック自体の増加に変更。 * 天候の変化とシェルターの導入。 * エーテルの病の導入。 * 家ランクの追加。家具にも素材とエゴが付くように。 * 神託の巻物で表示されるリストに生成日付が表示されるように。 * 鑑定後、アイテムの重ね合わせのチェックをするように。 * 幾つかのレアな通常装備品と装備効果の追加。 * 格闘時に盾を装備していると命中率が下がるように。 * 罠のダメージを若干軽減。 * 種を幾つか追加。 * 家を幾つか追加。家によって保存できるアイテムの数が変わるように。 * 巻物、杖、魔法書、ポーションは、呪いと祝福によって効果が異なるように（現バージョンでは簡易的なもの） * 収穫の依頼を追加。 * その他細かい修正や追加など。 　バグの修正 * 設定のzキーの割り当てが再起動後にリセットされるバグの修正。 * 遠隔武器使用時にも、二刀流や戦術のスキルに経験が入っていたバグの修正。 * 鍵のかかっていない扉を開けることで鍵開けのスキルに経験が入っていたバグの修正。 * 種が生ゴミ同然の種と表示されるバグの修正 * 多くのマップでは種が正常に成長しなくなっていたバグの修正。 * マップの左端で生成されたアイテムの位置が正常になるように修正。 * 魔法書読了成功時に暗記のスキルに経験が入るように修正。 * 料理直後、依頼アイテム受け渡し後、収穫後にアイテム重量の計算を呼び出していなかったバグの修正。 * クミロミ信仰の際に裁縫にボーナスが入っていなかったバグの修正。 * 神罰でPVの変わりにDVが下がっていたバグの修正。 * カジノの戦利品にアーティファクトが表示されていなかったバグの修正。 * 素材を変化させた時に、適切でない効果を取り除いていたバグの修正。 * アイテムの腐敗に関するバグを修正。また腐ったアイテムは売れないように。 * キャラ作成時の名前入力で大文字と小文字のチェックを適切にするように修正。 * 遺伝子が作成できなかったバグの修正。 * NPCが変容のポーションを飲んだ時、異常終了することがあるバグの修正。 * 剥製とカードのグラフィックが正常に表示されないことがあるバグの修正。 * 魔法で強化された元Lv0のスキルがトレイナーから習得できないバグの修正。 * デバッグ用コマンドが残っていたバグの修正。街のアイテムが全て消えたり、所持品が変わってしまう危険なものでした。 * 一部のアーティファクトの使用スキルの誤りを修正。 * 素材「金」が生成されていなかったバグの修正。 * ゲーム開始直後NPC移動時に稀に異常終了するバグの修正。 * save,tmpフォルダが自動削除されないようにダミーファイルを置くように修正。 * ディスクを使うと異常終了するバグの修正。 * 速度や運の潜在能力が上がってしまうバグの修正。 * 睡眠中に仲間の体力が回復しないバグの修正。 Thanks! とりのこえさん 名も無き冒険者さん るいすさん Category:Development